


Eron hetki

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Kuolemattomat maat [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manwën luona käymisen jälkeen on aika erota. Vaikka hobitit, haltiat ja Gandalf ovat kulkeneet pitkän matkan yhdessä, nyt tie haarautuu moneksi poluksi, joista kunkin on valittava omansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eron hetki

**Author's Note:**

> Taas pikaisesti aamulla sen kummemmin miettimättä hutaistu ficci. Tämän koetan tehdä keveällä tunnelmalla, vaikka eroaminen onkin raskas. En kuitenkaan tiedä miten hyvin onnistuin...
> 
>  
> 
> -Miuku

He kulkivat yhdessä rinnettä alas. Tähdet tuikkivat yllä, ja heidän takaansa Manwën palatsin ikkunoista hohti yhä lämmin valo. He tiesivät, että vuoren juurelle päästyään jokainen joutuisi valitsemaan oman polkunsa, ja siksi he halusivat viettää joka hetken yhdessä. Vaikka haltioista kaikki eivätkään tunteneet hobitteja kovin hyvin, silti he olivat tietyllä tavoin ystäviä. Lopulta he kuitenkin saapuivat vuoren juurelle. 

 

Alqualondën kauniiden porttien ulkopuolella odotti saattue haltioita. He istuivat kauniiden hevosten selässä, ja joukkion kärjessä oli kaksi hevosta joiden satuloissa ei istunut ketään.

Galadriel sanoi: "Nyt on aika minun ottaa päälleni tuomioni, enkä saa astua enää kolmeen vuoteen yhteenkään kaupunkiin. Tule, Celeborn, meitä odotetaan."

He liittyivät odottaviin haltioihin, ja pian hevosten kepeä laukka oli enää etäinen kaiku.

 

Glorfindel nyökkäsi kaikille hyvästiksi. "Minä aion vaeltaa tämän yön Calaciryaa pitkin kohti Tirionia. Siellä asuvat noldorin ruhtinaat, ja heille minä aion vannoa uskollisuutta."

Glorfindel kääntyi kepeästi ja lähti vaeltamaan hiljalleen kohti kaukaista kaupunkia.

 

Gandalf hymyili. "Näkemiin, ystäväni. Nyt minä lähden taas yhdelle lukemattomista vaelluksistani. Kenties tulen vielä joskus teitä tapaamaan, mutta nyt on suuntani toinen."

 

Círdan katseli hobitteja. "Minä aion jäädä tänne, ja uskoakseni te yövytte myös täällä, vaikka suuntanne kenties aamulla olisikin toinen", hän lausui. Joitakin harvoja haltioita kulki kaduilla, kun he kulkivat hiljaisen kaupungin läpi.

"Herrani Círdan!" joku haltia huudahti sindariksi, "jos etsitte itsellenne kotia täältä, voin opastaa teidät sinne. Kulkevatko nuo kaksi mukanasi?"

Círdan nyökkäsi. "Hobitit tuskin jäävät tänne toiseksi yöksi, mutta nyt he kaipaava yösijaa."

Haltia näytti heille kauniin, suurehkon talon läheltä helmiäishohteisesta marmorista rakennettua telerin kuninkaan palatsia. "Se rakennettiin teille, herrani. Se on ollut tuossa joitakin vuosia, mutta se on varmasti kunnossa, siitä on pidetty huolta", haltia sanoi.

Talo oli kotoisa ja kaunis, se olisi voinut olla vasta eilen sisustettu. Hobitit kävivät nukkumaan ja nukahtivat kumpikin melkein heti. Huomenna alkaisi uusi seikkailu tässä ihmeiden valtakunnassa, mutta nyt oli aika nukkua.


End file.
